


my stars, my everything

by gingerslapNotion



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AHSloids are like a family au, Agender Character, Fluff, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pillow Fights, all the vocaloids live in a mansion together au, happy pride lmao, self care is taking ur vocaloid otp from 2011 and making them trans and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerslapNotion/pseuds/gingerslapNotion
Summary: “Hey, I have a question,” Piko began, “why do you like space so much?”“Um… it’s a long story.” Miki explained sheepishly.“We have time.” Piko replied with a smile.





	my stars, my everything

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is actually a piece of a longer fic I wrote and posted on FFN in high school that was tbh???? not that bad. This was always my favorite part of it, so i thought i'd tweak it to fit my new headcanons and post it for pride month lmao. (it doesnt actually come up in the fic but in addition to piko being agender and using they pronouns, miki is a trans girl and both of them are bi. there's a drawing at the end that illustrates this! :D)
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: rin and len are *NOT* related in this canon. tbh i considered changing them to two different dating vocaloids just to be careful but honestly the kagamines are the best fit for "dumb and overdramatic teens in love" which was important for the fic to make sense.

Piko was lying upside down on Miki’s bed, their head hanging off the edge. Miki was leaning against the side. Neither of them were doing much of anything.

“What do you want to do?” Piko asked, staring into oblivion.

“I don’t know. What do you want to do?” Miki said, reading a magazine.

“I don’t know.” Piko replied. “There’s nothing to do. Everyone left!”

“It’s nice to finally be alone though.” Miki said sweetly, kissing Piko on the nose.

“Yeah.” They sighed, turning over. “Whatcha reading?”

“I don’t even know. Miku was reading it earlier, before she threw it at Rin and Len.” Miki laughed to herself, throwing the magazine aside, and moving up to the bed to join her boyfriend. They lay side by side, staring at Miki’s light blue ceiling, dotted with little glow-in-the-dark stars.

“Hey, I have a question,” Piko began, “why do you like space so much?"

“Um… it’s a long story.” Miki explained sheepishly.

“We have time.” Piko replied with a smile.

“Yeah, I guess.” Miki sat up. “It’s just… When we first moved into the mansion, Kiyoteru was always nagging me, and Yuki needed constant care, and then Iroha too when she was released… plus I had to deal with Miku being a diva and Rin and Len being all over each other, Neru being a grouch and… I felt like space was an empty place where I could have some peace and quiet. Where I could be alone.”

Piko sat up too now. They thought it would just be a simple story of fascination. But now they realized it was something more, and they wanted to be sure to take in every word she said.

“That changed when I met Gumi. We were instant friends. She was someone who I could trust to be there, but not crowd and nag and whine like everyone else. She’s like my spaceship. Even if I’m out there on my own, I’m still tethered to her, and if I need to talk or to be with someone I can always turn to her.”

Piko knew it was completely unfair, but though their girlfriend was baring her soul right beside them, they felt a twinge of jealousy for the green-haired girl.

“Well, what about me?” they asked, trying not to sound ticked.

“Hmm… I didn’t even really think about that until now. But only because until now I didn’t want to get my hopes up!” Miki said quickly, trying to cover up her obvious mistake. She thought about it for a minute, and then said, “I guess you’re like the stars. At first you were there, but you were so distant I didn’t dare trying to reach because I knew I’d just fall flat on my face. But you were still there, in the corner of my eyes, and though I didn’t know it, I was still watching you, observing that unique way you twinkled. Slowly, with Gumi’s help and advice of course, I got closer to you, and before I knew it, I was up in the stars with you. And I look down, to where I was before, and I have an entirely new perspective of it all. I feel like I can deal with Neru’s constant insults, Miku lording it over everyone else… I can handle Yuki and Iroha now, and I – ” she blushed and looked away from them, “ – I understand where Rin and Len are coming from.” She sighed and said with an air of finality, “and that’s the end of my story. Pretty dumb, right?”

She smiled at Piko shyly, a smile that made their heart beat ten times faster.

“Nope,” they said, and without giving her any time to reply, they kissed her, and they fell back onto the bed together. Then, without really thinking, Piko rolled over so that they were on top of Miki, pinning her arms to the bed and tying her legs with their tail.

“What are you going to do?” Miki asked softly.

“I’m going to do…” Piko leaned in to kiss her again, but then yelled, “this!” and started tickling her sides. She laughed and tried to pull away, but with her legs tied she couldn’t move much. So she grabbed a pillow from behind her and whacked Piko in the face. They were stunned and loosened their hold on her legs for a moment, giving her the window she needed to push them off the bed and then tackle them.

“You are so – Mffph!” Piko’s words were cut off by Miki’s kiss. Using this as an opportunity, they slowly inched their hand over to where Miki had dropped her pillow, then hit her in the head with it. She jumped up and grabbed another pillow. They spent the next ten minutes pillowfighting, jumping off furniture and making a mess of Miki’s room. Exhausted, they finally collapsed back on the bed, surrounded by the debris of their epic battle.

“Piko?” Miki asked quietly.

“Yes?”

“…What about me?

“What about you what?” they laughed.

“If you’re like the stars to me… what am I like to you?” She asked, turning to look at them.

“Well…” their heart was racing again, and those big, beautiful ruby eyes weren’t helping in the slightest. “Everything.” They said simply.

“Everything?” she repeated softly, flushing an adorable shade of pink.

“You’re my everything.” They said, more confidently this time. They didn’t look away from her for a second. “Miki, I’ve loved you ever since I was released. The day I arrived here, everything seemed so strange and uninviting, and no one would pay me any mind, until you walked in. You just… everything about you, I fell in love with. You were my first friend, and you meant everything to me. You still do, and you always will.” They clasped her hands. “I know it’s not some big elaborate metaphor, but it’s the truth. You are the world to me, Miki.” And they kissed her again, but this time with more passion and feeling then ever before. They lay there, in each other’s embrace, for what seemed like an eternity.

Until they heard a knock on the door.  _ Oh, crap. _

Startled, Miki jumped up to get the door.

“Miiikiiii I want to talk to you-nya.” Iroha whined as she walked in, then stopped short when she saw Piko.

“Piko? What nyare you doing in here?” she asked, suspicious.

“Nothing!” Piko and Miki said at the same time, both blushing.

“Look, I don’t have the time for you two to act all adorable. It’s a nya-mergency!” Iroha said loudly, waving her arms.

“It’s okay. I have stuff to do anyway,” Piko said, getting off the bed.

“See you later!” Miki said cheerfully, giving them a goodbye kiss as they walked out the door.

“Why were they in here nya?” Iroha asked again.

“No reason.”

“But Kiyoteru said – ”

“I know what Kiyoteru said!” Miki yelled, exasperated. Iroha shrunk back a little bit.

“I’m sorry I yelled.” Miki sighed, patting Iroha on the head. “Now what was it you wanted to talk about?”

Iroha took a seat on the bed. “It… it’s about… about Oliver nya.” The girl stammered.

_ I knew it! _ Miki thought to herself. “What about him?” she asked sweetly.

“I think I might sorta kinda like him nya little bit.” Iroha said, embarrassed.

“Well what’s the problem then?”

“I don’t know how to act or what to say nyaround him… can you help me-nya?” Iroha asked, flashing big doe eyes at Miki.

“Of course I – ” Miki remembered that Miku and Gumi were supposed to be in on this too. “ – I mean, let’s wait until Miku and Gumi get home, I know they’ll have some great advice for you!”

“That doesn’t make much sense nya, you’re the only one of them who’s dating someone…” Iroha speculated.

“Just trust me!” Miki said, shooing Iroha out the door. “They gave me tons of advice on how to talk to Piko and look where we are now!”

“But I wanted – ” Iroha began to say, but Miki closed the door on her. She felt bad, but she needed a moment to herself to think about what Piko had told her. She turned off the lights and lay down on the bed, tightly clutching a pillow and staring at her glow-in-the-dark sky.  _ You are the world to me _ … Their words echoed in Miki’s mind, making her smile.  _ The pillow still smells like mint _ … she inhaled deeply, and sighed.  _ My star… _

**Author's Note:**

> i probably wont have it done by the end of pride month but i have an idea for another fic about pikomiki that gets more into my gender hcs for them so stay tuned i guess lol. we out here being vocaloid fic writers in 2019


End file.
